Certain vehicles today include a stop/start feature for an engine of the vehicle. Such a stop/start feature typically includes the ability for the vehicle to automatically turn off and re-start the engine during appropriate circumstances as the vehicle is operating. For example, a vehicle with a stop/start feature may automatically turn off the engine while the driver is engaging the brake pedal and the vehicle is stopped (for example, at a stop light), and the vehicle may subsequently turn on the engine when the driver releases the brake pedal and/or engages the accelerator pedal of the vehicle.
Such stop/start features of vehicles can be advantageous, for example in saving fuel, increasing fuel efficiency for the vehicle, and reducing fuel expenses for the driver. However, such stop/start engine operation may increase noise in the cabin of the vehicle, which may in turn affect the driver's and/or other occupant's ability to hear content from information and entertainment devices (collectively referred to herein as infotainment units), such as radios, compact disk players, DVD players, cassette players, telephones, audible navigation systems, other vehicle-to-driver communication systems, and/or other types of infotainment units, at a desired level of volume for a short period of time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling a volume of an infotainment unit of a vehicle based on a condition of the engine having a stop/start feature. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such controlling of a volume of an infotainment unit of a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such controlling of a volume of an infotainment unit of a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.